Dwight's House
by 88silverkeys
Summary: What if Jess had invited himself into Dwight's after fixing the sprinklers in 3.05? Literati...first fanfic, be nice! HIATUS.
1. A Near Bible Déjà Vu

Chapter 1: A Near Bible Déjà Vu

It was barely autumn, but she was freezing. That could probably be attributed to the fact she was soaking wet. Stupid sprinkler system. Rory's feet were pounding on the pavement, the water in her shoes practically pouring out onto the street. Her hair was soaked and the water dripping down makes the sidewalk blurry. Rory found herself quickly running down the street…and bumping into someone.

"Hey!" Jess instinctively snarls at the person who just bumped him, getting his shirt a little wet. Realizing it was a soaked Rory, he quickly changed his tone into one of concern. "Rory! Hey, slow down! Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, get out of my way"

"What are you looking for? What's wrong?" He pressed on, following her down the street.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." She spat out. The wind had picked up momentarily and she was getting colder.

"I take it nothing means you're a football coach and you just won the big game, right" Jess quipped. The comebacks just came naturally; perhaps it was one thing he knew he was good at.

Rory sighed, stopped, and turned around—within inches of Jess' face. She stepped back on instinct and spoke. "Dwight's stupid sprinklers are broken." Jess felt a quick pang of jealously as another guy's name came out of her perfect mouth, even if it wasn't a good name. "His the stupid neighbor with the crazy ex-wife and three million board games and a clock that talks to me and the whole crazy paradise theme and—"

Jess put his hand over her mouth, his fingers closing around the sides of her face. Rory's eyes widened slightly and she pulled back, but didn't speak. Jess felt awkward, out of place. He realized a moment too late that he should not go near her mouth, in light of what had happened only months before. He decided to move away from that incident quickly.

"Dwight's your neighbor you said?" She nodded dumbly. _Thank God for that_. Jess turned and ran in the direction she came from, following her wet shoeprints.

"Stop! Hey, Jess! JESS!" She yelled, following close behind him. "You don't have to do this, I didn't ask you to do this."

She followed him to Dwight's front yard, which was well on its way to being flooded. He quickly found the sprinkler control (A/N: What do you call that thing?). Rory caught up with him, slightly out of breath.

"Oh, okay…thanks Jess." She awkwardly thanked him.

"No problem." He turned and faced her. _God, he's more beautiful when he's wet._ Jess' dusty blue tee stuck to his toned figure. His hair stuck out slightly, differently…better. "So, school's good?"

"Yeah, you?"

"When I go its San Fran-tastic." He smiled his signature sarcastic smile.

"Jess…" Rory barely got his name out. He had stepped closer. "Well, thank you. For the lawn, fixing it. Not that the lawn was broken but it was about to cause another Noah's Ark." When the words left her mouth she thought of Noah's ark and the pairing to get on it. She immediately saw herself and Jess, paired together to continue humanity. _Well, at least humans will have good taste in books and music…nobody has that but Jess and I. Dean's never been much into the—_Dean.

"Okay, well thanks so much. Bye"

She had perhaps said the goodbye too quickly. Jess cocked his head and smirked. "Nah, I'd rather stay. Didn't you say Dwight had board games and a talking clock? I can't miss any of that, now can I?" He started walking backwards towards the house.

"Jess!" Rory rolled her eyes and was about to follow behind him.

But she felt her pager go off and looked down to see Dean's reply, **_Where r u?!?!_** Without thinking, Rory responded to his reply to her cry for help. **_(Help me! Flooded)_** She wrote quickly, just two words then followed Jess into Dwight's empty house.

**_Never mind! _**

**Merry Christmas! (Or happy holidays to those who feel the need to be politically correct.) If you're religious, please send out a prayer for our troops. My cousin came home (YAY!), but some people weren't that lucky. REVIEW!**


	2. You Know How Taylor Hates Road Kill

Chapter 2: You Know How Taylor Hates Road Kill

Rory found Jess standing in front of the closet of games. "Wow, you weren't kidding, there must be _millions _here." He said with a smirk.

"Okay, very cute. Please just don't touch anything, you're wet, remember?" She slowly removed her soaking Chilton uniform jacket and placed it on the slate in the entrance.

"You think I'm cute? Well, golly Rory, I'm tickled pink." He smirked at her and stepped back from the closet and towards her.

Rory stood where she was, rooted to the spot. _Speak Gilmore! Just don't let it be stupid…why would I care if it was stupid? He doesn't matter to me…_Unable to speak, distracted by her own thoughts, she just smiled dumbly.

"So whatever are we to do in this lovely little tribute to the lounge craze?" Jess' smirk grew wider, if possible, as he gestured to the room now behind him.

"I don't know, it was your brilliant plan to intrude." Rory said teasingly.

Jess slowly circled her and Rory felt her breathing stop. "You're right. I did come up with that brilliant plan, and all that planning as made me _very_ tired" Jess faked a yawn for effect, still watching Rory.

"Maybe you should go home and take a nap." Rory had meant it to be a joke, but it came out as a frightened whisper—afraid that he might go…or stay, she wasn't quite sure.

"That's a good idea." Jess started towards the door painfully slow. _Please don't let him leave…Wait! Why not?_

"But I'm _so_ tired; I don't think I'll make it. I'll drop in the middle of the street and Taylor would be furious to have road kill, I mean _all_ the clean-up…and the smell!" Jess' voice was mocking as he switched directions.

"Where are you going?" Rory cautioned a question. She was conscious they were still very wet and that he was moving across the hall from the room with the games and tiki bar.

The other room was carpeted and there was a white couch in the corner…large, expensive-looking, and white.

Jess slowly tip toed over towards the couch. Rory winced remembering her earlier warning to him about not getting anything wet. She knew him, he'd test her.

"Well, I'm just take a quick nap here. Don't worry, I'll be quiet." His face was plastered with sarcasm and mockery. Rory grinned inwardly at him.

_He's so cute! Stop it Rory! Just focus on not letting him on the couch, whatever it takes._

Jess walked over towards the couch, standing over it. Rory followed him carefully into the room, watched in horror as he leaned over the couch and lifted his hands to his shirt.

"I don't want to sleep in wet clothes though, I should wring this out…" Jess made to wring out his shirt with a leering face.

Rory's instincts kicked in and she rushed towards him, grabbing his wrists and yanking them away from his shirt and himself…Which meant his hands went towards her and with the speed she pulled him, they went around behind her.

Jess grabbed her waist for balance and her hands slid up his arms to hold his shoulders as they fell sideways onto the couch. They lay still for a moment, Jess' heavy breathing making Rory move slightly as she lay on his chest.

She looked up at him, just as he was lifting his head to get up. Their lips bumped into each other once. Of their on free will, however, both Jess and Rory moved their faces closer and kissed again…and again.

Rory wasn't thinking, it wasn't her strong suit around Jess. Now was especially difficult. He was doing things with his tongue she wasn't sure that Dean knew how to do. Dean!

"No, oh no…" Rory pulled back immediately, logic rushing back into her brain. She and Jess had switched positions slightly, Jess nearly on top of her. Rory, however, had caught him by surprise and slinked out from under him.

"I'm so sorry, don't tell anyone, please!" Rory spluttered out as she reached the door, pausing for breath.

**A/N: So it's short…but I'm sick. (Bird flu, you know) sbohem! Don't worry…it won't be a season 2 finale repeat…exactly. Keep 'em guessing.**


	3. Not Again

Chapter 3: Not Again

"Rory! No, stop!" Jess was up from the couch in a second. He didn't want this to happen, not again. She couldn't leave, it was just so wrong. She couldn't use him for a quick kiss and bolt.

He pinned her to the door, pulling her arms above her head. And Jess kissed her with all his strength. He pressed his hips to hers and held her there, letting his arms fall to her sides. He began to speak in between kisses.

"Please…don't leave…again….its very…unflattering." Jess' hands were on Rory's hips, slightly under her wet shirt. His thumbs were rubbing her skin in circles. It was driving her crazy.

"But….I have…Dean, and—"Rory's words she had attempted in between kisses were cut off immediately, suspiciously right after she mentioned Dean. Jess had his mouth on hers in a second, wanting to desperately erase Dean from her lips and memory.

Rory started to push herself away from the wall, not sure where she wanted to go, but knowing it should be horizontal. _Where is this coming from? Why do I want to kiss Jess, why am I still kissing him? I have a boyfriend…but he'd never do this, pin me to a wall and kiss me. I like it…should I? _

Jess felt her move and pushed his hips in to her harder, trying to stop her moving because he thought she would run. She froze. Rory wasn't an idiot; she knew what she felt when he pressed into her. She was so scared to admit it, but she didn't mind it…she was even turned on.

Rory stuck her tongue into his mouth and took her hands down from the wall slowly and lost them in his wet hair. She pushed them off the wall moved her hands to his back. She slowly gathered the fabric of his outer shirt and pulled it over his head.

Jess broke the kiss as his light blue shirt went over his head. He was numb. Rory was kissing him. Rory was taking off his shirt. Rory was moving them towards the couch again. Rory was kissing him. Jess couldn't have dreamed it any better.

Jess' shirt was on the floor and Rory was making out with him, not wanting to stop. Jess would have gone slow; he'd always imagined a painfully slow encounter with Rory, for her sake. But he was missing clothing and it was her idea, she was insane.

Rory quickly broke away to pull off his other shirt. It was soaked and cold, and she shivered…but quickly felt herself heating up looking at him. He was well-toned and shirtless. Jess was breathing heavy, he seemed afraid of what was coming next. What _was_ coming next?

"Rory…we…I'm…this" Jess tried to form words but could have hit himself. Speaking was never a strong suit of his, why start now? He looked down at her feet, she was using her left foot to kick off her right shoe. Then vice versa. Silently, Jess followed suit.

Rory looked up at him. "We're wet, and we're dripping on the floor." She started dumbly. _That is the first thing you have said to him? You're undressing him and that's how you decided to start the speaking? Why not something more practical, like 'Do you have a condom?' Oh god, that's practical?_

**A/N: Just a little attempt at smut…failed miserably? Who knows.**

**I'm sick so be nice to me…maybe some chicken soup?**


	4. Fight At The Freak's House

Chapter 4: Fight At the Freak's House

"Rory, stop!" Jess took a deep breath, she was kissing him and removing his clothes, was he insane to stop this?

"What?" She pulled back. _Oh my god, I'm an idiot and a slut. Damn me. He's stopping this…I freaked him out._

"What are you doing, Rory? I mean, this is really amazing, but you don't want this…you can't…" Jess regretted every word. The part admitting he liked it, the part convincing her to stop. _Everything_.

"What? Oh my God…I shouldn't do this. I want to, but I can't. You're right." Rory muttered blushing furiously. He smiled slightly at her nervousness. "What came over me? I tried to stop it earlier…but you!"

Jess looked up at her. She looked livid. "You pushed me into the wall! How could you, you-you-you seduced me!" She managed to splutter out.

Jess openly laughed. Rory couldn't tell how genuine it was but she wasn't laughing with him.

"You are seriously going to tell me this is my fault? I seduced you? You took off my clothes, princess, so you better start shifting the blame." Jess was finding her argument ridiculous and enjoyed watching her scramble for a better one. He slowly put his t-shirt back on.

"_You_ followed me to fix the sprinklers, _you_ came in the house, _you _tested me with that stupid nap and wringing out of the shirt!" Rory was getting angrier, partly with herself, but it was so much easier to blame him.

"That is your idea of seduction? Wow, bag boy, _really _didn't teach you anything about love and romance." Jess regretted mentioning love, but hopefully she didn't notice. He bent to put on his shoes. But was soon sideways on the floor. Rory was standing over him, looking furious.

"Don't you _dare_ insult Dean! He's a perfect boyfriend and we screwed that up!"

"We?" Jess slowly sat up and finished putting on his shoes. He looked up at her amused.

"Yes! We! You! Me! Us! I can't believe this happened…Dean's so wonderful. I cheated on him! The first time, maybe not, but this was—" Rory was throwing her jacket back on. She began to pace.

"Yeah, what was that first time all about? The wedding? The kiss and run? Look, Rory, the only reason I stopped you from leaving is because you can't do that to me! Definitely not twice!" He looked so hurt, Rory didn't know what to say.

"Do what to you?" She slowly pulled on her shoes and stood next to him.

"You can't kiss me for some cheap thrill and then run back to Dean. It's not fair." He could have kicked himself, he sounded like a three year old.

"Well, I'm _sorry_." Rory said, slightly defensive.

"No your not! If you were sorry for the wedding, this wouldn't have happened." He snapped at her, gesturing between the two of them.

Rory was dumbfounded. Moments ago, he was rapidly losing clothing and they were making out, and now…they were fighting worse then she could remember. She didn't want to fight Jess. She liked her close encounters with him and kissing him was more thrilling than anything with Dean was. _Oh god, that is slutty! I like getting along with him because we flirt and kiss? I really am unfair to him._

"Well, Jess, what do you want me to do? I'll _prove_ I'm sorry." She glanced at him, he was watching her carefully.

"You really want to know? Seriously, would you do it?" Jess walked slowly towards her. Would she actually listen to him? No, damn near _perfect_ little Rory would say 'yes' to doing whatever he asked just to hear what it was, but a definite 'no' on following through.

She was lost in his eyes, unable to look away. _Say yes, damn it! You owe him, after this whole thing…_

"Yes, of course."

"Fine…" Jess took a deep breath and opened his mouth to tell Rory the request that she promised to obey. Jess didn't want her to back down. "Promise to do this?"

"Okay, you are starting to scare me now." Rory laughed a little.

"Promise."

"What? Are you kidding me? What are we, three?" Should I pinky swear?" Rory laughed again, it was easier.

"Whatever." Jess sighed as if he was exhausted with her teasing. He wanted her to follow through, although she probably wouldn't want to.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Rory pouted slightly. " And I promise."

"No, its not you…I just need to know that this isn't falling on deaf ears."

"Jess! Come on, you know me!" Rory liked this banter with him, just discussing stuff back and forth. It made her nervous not knowing what he wanted out of her. She liked that feeling.

"A deadline. I'll give you a week to prove you're sorry." Jess suddenly realized how controlling he sounded. _I sound like Dean—idiot._ "But you don't have to do this. Back out now, if you want."

Rory paused slightly. He was giving her options. Subconsciously, that was so unfamiliar. She normally had to fight to do things her way or she'd hide them, like when Jess was over with Paris. "I'm in, including deadline. Now spill."


	5. Its Jess, Isn't It?

**To RoryxJess: (love the name, btw) Rory is promising to do a favor for Jess, to make up for her infamous "kiss and run"s. I totally hate Dean too! He fits lots of the characteristics for abusive spouses/boyfriends. I looked it up. jerk**

**Love all the reviews, thanks guys! On with the story!**

Chapter 5: Its Jess, Isn't It?

"Break up with Dean."

"What?" Rory was shocked.

"I knew you wouldn't go for it." Jess shook his head and turned away.

"But…why?"

"Are you kidding me, Rory? What were you about to do with me? You've kissed me more than once and I make you think about books and music. What does Dean do? Beside intimidate you?" Jess spat out the words bitterly. He didn't like talking, but Rory needed to hear this and Lord knows Lorelai would never tell her daughter to drop perfect Dean.

"No, this is so much more complicated than that. I can't break his heart. I'm sorry you were pulled into this! Its my fault, all my fault. I'm sorry, okay?" Rory was breathing heavily. She couldn't believe what Jess asked for. She was imagining more along the lines of reading Hemingway.

""Just shut up, Rory! Listen, okay? Just answer me a few questions." Jess held her arms which were folded across her chest. She shivered, partly because she was cold and still wet and partly because Jess was touching her.

"Fine." She looked away to hide her smile. _Jess is holding me, God I'm pathetic if that is such a thrill…_

"Whose taste in music is most like yours, me or Dean?"

Rory looked down. "Yours."

"Books?"

"Yours."

"Who do you have discussions with more?"

"You."

"Who do you like to hang out with more?"

"That's so subjective! I love Dean—"

"I didn't ask you who you loved, I asked you who you like to have discussions with and stuff."

"Well, you, I guess. But still—"

"Who are you dating, Rory?"

"Dean!"

"Exactly." Jess turned away. Looking back, he saw Rory staring at him completely dumbfounded. "Come on, I thought Chilton was 'smarting you up'. You said you don't want to break his heart, but what the hell do you think you are doing now?"

His words hung in the air and Rory looked at the ground. He was right, whether she liked Jess or not, and she's not saying she is, this isn't fair to Dean. _But what does he want me to do? Just tell Dean, "Oh, sorry for being the perfect boyfriend and all, but I love Jess. You know Jess, that hoodlum that destroyed the car you gave me and bought my basket? Yeah, that totally won me over." _No, that would never work.

"I can't…" Rory's words hung there after this, as a pathetic attempt to maintain her perfection. Breaking a boy's heart wasn't perfect.

"Well, too damn bad, Rory. You promised. You owe this to me and yourself. If not for us, do it for Dean. You're dragging him around and its pitiable." Jess felt the anger beginning to rise, his face heating and his fists clenching. She was so selfish and oblivious sometimes.

"Okay! Okay…just give me some time. I know, you're right about all of this. I just, have to do this right…um, bye." Rory looked at Jess, she looked terrified at the prospect of breaking up with Dean.

Jess, on another impulse, grabbed her fiercely and kissed her. Rory stood shocked, and parted her lips to speak, but Jess took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Rory took only seconds to respond, pushing back with her own tongue and bringing one hand to his still wet hair, the other to his back. Jess held the small of Rory's back and she arched into him, his touch electric. His hands slid down to her ass and pulled her closer, pressing himself against her.

As soon as it started, it stopped. Jess had pulled back, still breathing heavily. He started to smirk slightly. "To remember why you're keeping your promise."

Rory's eyes were closed, but she heard the front door open and shut and she knew she was alone. This was big. Too big. A pro-con list was in order for 'Breaking Up With Dean/Fulfilling My Promise To Jess'. At the top of the pro column there would be definite mention of Jess' ability to kiss

-------------------------------line separating thing----------------------------------------------------

Rory was at home in her room, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. This was crazy, she couldn't like Jess! He was the town hoodlum and he was mean to Dean. Her mother would kill her, but Lorelai had fallen for the bad boy too. Oh god, look what that led to! Rory's head hurt, she knew she was just avoiding the issue. But God, Dean scared her sometimes. He would be so upset. And with every right!

Rory took about 10 deep breaths and jumped across the bed, grabbed the phone, and called Dean.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Dean…its me." Rory could barely hear her own voice.

"Hey! What happened to you today? You're flooded in? Where? Why didn't you fill me in?" There was concern in his voice, but annoyance too.

"I'm so sorry, but everything's fine now." Rory immediately gushed. She didn't want him to get mad. (A/N: I hate that about her, by the way) "Listen, could you come over? I want to talk to you."

"Um, sure. I'm almost done work so I could be over in 15 minutes….what's up?"

"We just need to talk, that's all. Come soon then…" Rory finished awkwardly.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'we need to talk'? That's a break-up line!" Dean got angry quickly.

"Well, no. Its just that I think I'm—"

"I _can't _believe this! You're breaking up with me! After everything I've done for you, building that car, the stupid debutante thing, everything! Its Jess isn't it? This is _un_believable" Dean bitterly spat out the words.

"No, Dean please! I'm so sorry, but I—"

"You know what? Forget it! I'm over it."

The line went dead. And that pretty much summed up how Rory felt-dead. She didn't have a boyfriend. Everything was her fault, she'd messed everything up. Rory put her head in her hands and her thumb brushed against her lip, reminding her of where Jess had kissed her. She smiled slightly, until she heard the front door open.

"Rory! Mommy's home!" Lorelai was using her high-pitched voice that she knew Rory couldn't stand. "Marco!"

Rory heaved herself off her bed. "Polo," she said as she opened her door.

Lorelai knew something was wrong instantly. Rory looked wet and tired. She held her daughter's arms protectively. "Honey? What's wrong?"

"Dean and I broke up…again." Rory said dully. She was too tired to deal with all of this.

Lorelai opened her mouth in shock. She slowly moved towards her daughter and cradled her in her arms. "Oh baby, I'm so so sorry! What happened?"

"I broke up with him." Rory sniffed to control the tears, she didn't mean to cry but she'd just broken up with her boyfriend of a year and a half.

"But…why?" Lorelai struggled for words, not something she did very often, but she couldn't wrap her mind around the break-up. Weeks before, Rory had said she was crazy to think there was anything with Jess and she was definitely with Dean. Lorelai clearly didn't know if Jess was involved, but honestly, the kid spelled trouble. Rory was completely infatuated with him. She was so tempted to ask, 'Its Jess, isn't it?' but bit her tongue, waiting for Rory's reply.

"I…Its just…I don't…Its not fair to him." Rory finished awkwardly. She wanted to explain it to her mother like Jess had to her, but that involved informing her that she liked someone else. (A/N: And she'd did _such_ a good job hiding it thus far)

"I'm not following here." Lorelai shook her head slightly and frowned.

"I called him and asked him to come over and he asked why."

"And I'm supposed to understand that?" Lorelai laughed slightly and Rory looked at the ground. "Come on, sweetie. Let's sit down, I'll get the ice cream."

"No, there's nothing to tell. I said I wanted to talk and I broke his heart. That's not even the Reader's Digest version. That was full-blown Nicholas Nickleby version." _Minus the part where I cheat on Dean and somehow promise to make it up to Jess, who isn't even my boyfriend._

Lorelai turned around from the freezer where she was rooting around for ice cream, a hopeless endeavor but it was something to do with her hands. "When?"

"What?"

"When did this start being unfair for him? Why was it unfair for him?" Damn her mother for asking the tough questions.

"It was unfair for him…when I kissed Jess at the wedding…" Rory mumbled.

"Because you didn't love him anymore?"

"I never said that! I just…I shouldn't date him and kiss someone else, that's all."

"Yeah," Lorelai was slowly realizing she was right about Jess being involved. "But that was months ago, right? I mean, it was one kiss sweetie, nothing to place a relationship on."

Rory stood silently. Either that or lie to her mother and agree. _Sure, one kiss. Months ago. Years ago. Long-time-ago-in-a-galaxy-far-far-away ago. What is wrong with me? I should tell mom…but maybe later. _"Look, I just don't want to talk about this anymore. I'll be fine."

Lorelai stepped closet to her daughter, not actually believing the claim. "Okay…anything I can do, Rory?"

"No, not right now…" Rory walked back into her room but stuck her head out the door with an afterthought. "Hey Mom? Can I do Dwight's lawn again tomorrow?"

"You _so_ missed the whole concept of wallowing." Lorelai grinned and started up the stairs.

­­­­­­­­

--------------------------------------------------line separating----------------------------------------

Rory stood in front of Dwight's house and squinted up. The house had a whole batch of memories now. She felt so…dirty for being that close to Jess. _In someone else's house_. But, she was back at the scene of the crime by her own choice. _Why? Because I'm hoping that the sprinklers will break again and…yeah? And what? Am I hoping Jess with come and do the whole Clark Kent transformation and save me? _Rory felt her heart leap at the visual of Jess removing his shirt.

Taking a deep breath she walked to the key's hiding place and let herself in. She stood for a moment, then turned to go and turn on the water. She had done enough exploring in that house for a lifetime. _God! The innuendos would make Tristan proud!_

Rory turned on the sprinklers and stepped back onto the porch quickly. She couldn't help but think of Jess, soaking wet. _I'm so perverted…what's wrong with me? I just broke up with my boyfriend! But I did that for another guy…do I like Jess!_

Rory ran back to the water and tried in vain to turn it off. She blinked the water out of her eyes and looked down at it. Someone had tampered with it.

**There you go, some more stuff. Longer this time!**

**(I feel stupid just asking…but, can anyone tell me what the heck 'lemon' and 'ooc' mean in fanfic slang? Thanks!)**


	6. Evasiveness and Apathy

Chapter 6: Evasiveness and Apathy

Rory turned the sprinkler in vain several more times. She sighed and ran back to the porch, pulling out her pager. Rory froze as she was in the middle of paging Dean. _That would be completely useless, like he'd listen. God, I screwed everything up with him._

Maybe it was the fact that she was a tad damp, or that she'd broken up with her boyfriend of over a year, but Rory sat down on the step and started to cry. She couldn't help it, the wallowing always took time. She sat there, letting her mind wander to the sprinklers still running and why they were broken.

She didn't have a lot of time to think about that, however, as the culprit just walked around the corner. Rory blinked the tears out of her eyes, and looked up.

"Jess?" He was walking around the corner with something that looked like a wrench behind his back. He was smirking, but it faded slightly at the obvious tears on her face.

He awkwardly looked at the ground, but Rory didn't notice as she had buried her head in her hands. It was clearly about Dean, anyone could see that, but that left the feeling of triumph over Dean. And it was bad being happy when the girl that fascinated him was sitting there crying over it…and he caused it. (In more ways than one).

"Trouble in paradise?" Even Jess could tell that was crossing the line, but he was so damn freaked out with her crying and it made him feel weird.

Rory looked up at him, her eyes widening in shock, than shrinking in defense. _He asked me to do this and then mocked me over it? That's sick. _Rory stood up and ran towards the front door. She yanked it open and barely had time to turn around to slam it shut when Jess was standing in front of her.

There was a look of amusement in his eyes that made Rory ready to kill him…or go sit in a corner and cry. She slammed the door hard, but his foot was in the doorway and it bounced off his shoe. She leaped back from the ricocheting door and Jess took that moment to enter.

"Rory, come on! I'm…sorry, okay? Got carried away." Jess said the words loudly, as if volume would help get his point across.

Rory shook her head in disgust and turned away to the white couch. She didn't even bother thinking about what had happened there yesterday. Was it only yesterday? Her life felt so surreal right now. She didn't want to cry in front of Jess, they always had a 'never-let-'em-see-you-sweat' relationship. Her break-up with Dean would _not_ be the change in that.

Apparently it was however. Jess, unperturbed by Rory's efforts to walk away from him, followed and sat down next to her, a hand on her thigh. "I—Rory, just talk to me." Now he sounded like a psychologist.

"I broke up with Dean. I…I'm so terrible because I don't know how to feel! He was my _boyfriend_, I loved him, and I shouldn't have done something like that to him. But I didn't want to drag out a relationship that wasn't working, but I thought it was! Really, it should've been and then you came and Dean got so angry and everything went down-hill from there. I messed up, I messed up so bad." Rory collapsed into Jess' arms, but at that angle she more fell into his lap.

Jess had listened quietly. He hated hearing her talk about Dean, especially feeling sorry for him. The idiot deserved it. He always made Rory uneasy and was so paranoid about losing her that he tried to control her.

"I'm sorry." Jess knew it sounded insincere, but he figured it was better than nothing. He wanted her to be her again. The post-break-up emotional break-down sucked.

"You _should_ be, you asked for this." Rory said absentmindedly. She had her head in his lap and was facing the room, her hand slowly drawing circles in the fabric on his leg. Rory didn't think that this was a boyfriend/girlfriend interaction. She wasn't even thinking about it, it was just comfortable.

"Yeah, well, don't shoot the messenger." Jess spoke quietly, but in a playful way. Rory looked up at him and squinted. He sighed. "Just because I told you that you didn't belong with Dean, doesn't mean it wasn't already happening."

Rory shook her head. "No, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

And awkward silence followed. Rory abruptly sat up after a moment. "You broke the sprinkler!"

"Wow, lightening-fast, aren't you?" Jess laughed a little.

Rory hit his arm. "Why'd you break it? How am I going to explain this to Dwi—oh my God, its still on!" Rory grabbed Jess and pulled him to the door, shoving him outside where he'd dropped his weapon of choice on the steps.

The water was off in seconds and Rory walked over to Jess and looked at the ground. "Its soggy. How'd you fix it? More importantly, why'd you break it?"

Rory's questions were very much to the point, there was very little loophole on this one. He needed another route. Evasiveness, answer the easy one. Jess shrugged. "It wasn't actually broken, just wasn't screwed on right."

"And? Why did you break it?"

Jess sighed and shrugged again. She was too smart for that one. "I just felt like it." Apathy was always a good back-up.

"Uh-huh." Rory was skeptical, but played along. _He wanted to see me, I like squirmy-Jess…_

"So, it looks like everything is under control here…" Jess started to back away. "See you around." Jess started walking down the walk.

"Jess?" Rory called his name, not moving from where she stood. He turned around, still walking. "Thanks." Rory gave him a smile and a nod of appreciation.

Jess smirked slightly. "You doing this tomorrow?" He gestured to the wet lawn, now between them as he had reached the road.

"At least until Saturday." Rory said nodding.

He flashed a small smile. "Good to know."

With that, Jess was gone, but the feeling he gave Rory stayed for quite some time…and she liked it.

**A/N: Okay, how do you write a heart to heart for a character who supposedly has a very cold one? I'm not sure if I did the real Jess justice, but I tried. Thanks for your answers and reviews, love them all! I really try to take advice, despite the fact I write for me. **

**Oh, and for all those who care, I'm still sick. I wish I could get a cold like normal people, instead of a "we-aren't-sure-what-exactly-is-going-on-here-but-its-not-life-threatening-at-least". Oh goodie, I can barely contain my excitement. **


	7. Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: Apparently, I should have a 'disclaimer' stating that Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me. Well, if you didn't figure that out by now you are severely lacking oxygen to the brain and I'm not sure how I feel about you reading my story.  just kidding, please review**

Chapter 7: Memory Lane

Lorelai was worried about her daughter. Rory should be doing something to get over Dean. She'd barely talked about it since, and when Lorelai brought it up Rory would shrug a little and say, "I'm not really ready to talk." Bull.

Lorelai knew this was about Jess, in the past 48 hours the two had exchanged more cutesy glances than Sonny and Cher, the early years. She didn't trust that kid, and she could kick herself for the reason.

Looking at Jess was like looking down memory lane, at herself. She was the rebellious one, living for the thrill she got at their shock. It worried her, look where that ended up. Granted Rory would never go the extreme she did, but she didn't trust that boy. He was trouble. Lorelai looked up when Jess brought her the coffee and pancakes, he looked as angry at the world as he always did.

"That's what I like, service with a smile!" Lorelai quipped sarcastically.

Jess gave her an indescribable look of confusion, annoyance, and amusement so much like the ones she used to see on herself that she looked away. It was eerie. Lorelai pushed her chair away and left after paying, she'd suddenly lost her appetite.

----------------------------------------line separator thing--------------------------------------------

Rory was back at Dwight's house. Not like she got a kick out of taking care of his lawn, Rory got a kick out of who she ran into there. Yesterday Jess wasn't there when she did the lawn. It was quite disappointing and made Rory worry. Did she really expect Jess to be the kind of boy who would be standing on the door step with a rose? No. _Yes, actually…_ The voice in Rory's head would be the death of her.

So, maybe she wanted Jess to suddenly be completely sweet and Dean-ish. But that was wrong. He was his own person, and had a hard life which brought out a tough side. But it made him smart and _strong_…Rory's mind flashed to the visual of the well-toned, shirtless Jess. She blushed, even though no one could see what she saw. Although someone was watching.

Jess stepped out from behind the bushes around Dwight's house. He walked slowly towards where Rory stood, his hands behind his back. Rory looked up and smiled in an odd combination of flirting and nervousness.

"So…how's the lawn?" Jess knew the question was stupid, but he needed some words to get things started and her response would help determine where she stood on the _Dean_ front.

"Very good, actually." Rory paused and moved and turned the sprinkler system on. She jumped back.

"Look at that, it works." Jess mused quietly.

"Huh." Rory put her hands in her back pockets and looked smugly over at Jess, remembering his handiwork on the sprinkler just a few days ago…_to see me!_

There was an uncomfortable silence following Rory's obvious mock of Jess' signature comment. She slowly took a step closer to Jess as he began to walk towards her down the path.

"So the water should be on for a few minutes…" Rory looked pointedly at Jess, almost pleading him to make some sort of move.

"Huh. What are you going to do while the lawn is being watered?"

Rory felt butterflies in her stomach but tried to maintain her composure. "Just go inside…and relax."

"Miss Chilton is going to relax? This I have to see." Jess smirked slightly and walked towards Rory, who promptly turned and went to the house.

They stepped inside and let their eyes adjust to the darkness. Rory felt too nervous to sit down and instead went to the room with the infamous white couch and began to pace. _I should really rename that_.

"You really don't know how to relax, do you?" Jess joked, while laughing, _actually laughing_, at her nervousness. Rory liked to see him so sincere. She smiled.

The silence was awkward after a few moments. Rory needed something to be said, but she didn't know what it was. "So…what do you want to do?" She had the sudden mental picture of an anvil falling on her head. _That was an incredibly stupid thing to say! Now I'm either a clueless idiot or I'm terrible at subtly. What's wrong with me? I want him to like me…Great, now I sound like I'm in middle school. _

Rory's trance broke suddenly when she saw how close they were standing and she resisted the urge to jump back. Jess saw the surprise in her face and he was suddenly just as nervous as Rory. He didn't understand why when she was taken they were about to have sex or something and now she's free as a bird and they can't handle being within 4 feet of each other…or as the current case was, within _1 _foot of each other.

Jess tentatively leaned towards Rory, moving his hands to her waist. She shivered and grabbed his arms for support. She slowly, unconsciously, slid her arms up to his shoulders and neck. Rory felt dizzy with happiness and held onto Jess for support. However, since she was holding onto his neck, that's what was brought towards her as she held on.

And they kissed. It was slow at first, Rory was so unsure. She moved her hands into his hair and let her fingernails rake through his hair. Jess moaned slightly and pulled Rory's hips against his and slowly moved his in a circular motion.

Rory felt his tongue push itself against her lips and gladly allowed him entrance. She felt a moan escape her lips when his hips wouldn't stop moving so diligently against her own. She felt something hard against her stomach and leaned into him, eager for more.

The two teenagers, almost melded as one, slowly moved closer to the white couch in the other room. Jess slowly bent his knees, grabbed Rory's ass, and lifted her onto the couch.

Rory didn't stop kissing. She knew she was allowed to now, Dean was gone.

But she still didn't want to be her mother….wait, that came out wrong. She didn't want to get pregnant, or even be having sex for that matter. At this age, with a new boyfriend (were they dating?) it would just be slutty. She couldn't spin it any other way.

Rory pulled out of the kiss. Both gasped for air and Jess' hands stopped their trek down her body. "Stop."

Jess looked slightly amused and sighed. "Rory.." He started slowly.

"No, I'm sorry. I just…this is…I didn't mean…oh God." Rory slumped in defeat. She couldn't put into words how much she wanted Jess and how much she knew she should partake in anything like that. Yet.

"You're so good with words." Jess smirked down at her. Inside he was filled with frustration and disgruntled understanding. He knew he had made his needs perfectly clear when he grinded his hips into hers, but he knew it was Rory. He knew who she was and that was why she was so interesting. There was a personal strength in her he couldn't find in any other girl he knew…not even his own mother.

"Okay, umm…I should be getting up now." Rory looked around awkwardly.

"Huh."

"And you're kind of preventing that kind of activity."

"Huh."

"So you should get off."

"Hm. No." Jess cocked his head and smirked at her.

"Well, then I'm out of ideas." Rory pouted playfully.

"I have one." Jess grinned into the kiss. Rory moved her arms around him quickly and they continued for several more minutes with Jess using plenty of tricks to keep this sustained.

"Wait…the lawn!" Rory gasped. Jess knew he wasn't going to seduce her properly again and it probably wouldn't have worked anyway. He climbed awkwardly off of Rory and watched as she stood. Rory wobbled slightly, from getting up so fast.

Jess grabbed her arm and guided her to the door and out into the sun. The both squinted and took a moment for everything to appear. Rory ran for the sprinkler system and turned it off with ease.

"It works so well without your tampering." She commented.

Jess smirked and walked towards her. "Well, I'm going to go now." _How could he be so calm? Its nerve-wracking, should I apologize for not taking it farther? Should I thank him for the make-out session? Should I…_

"Right. Okay, thanks…for everything…?" Rory looked up at Jess. He nodded. "Hey, Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we…should this…can I…are we dating now, or something?" Panic was in every word she spoke.

Jess looked at her sarcastically and said, "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" He enunciated all the right words to properly mock her.

"Well, I just…want to know…if this is something…that's going to be repeated. I mean by us. Not by teenagers in general. Obviously, that's going to happen. What with all the hormones and horny teens running around. They aren't all running, though. That's probably why we have such an obesity problem in this country. All the kids are having sex, not out jogging. Not that we're doing…that. But teenagers are. Of course, I mean, 'duh', that's why we have this whole teen pregnancy problem. Not like we didn't have that years ago when the country wasn't obese. That's not the problem, then, I guess, but I still think that—"

Jess pressed his lips to Rory's and held her steady as she gasped with shock. He took that moment to slip his tongue inside her mouth for a quick moment. He wouldn't pull back, except to see the look on her face. Which was, actually, quite rewarding.

Rory's eyes were closed and her lips were still parted. Jess walked away, but turned and shouted over his shoulder. "Oh, by the way…the answer's 'yes'. I'm not buying any roses though." He wouldn't have discussed the topic, but since it was a short conversation and he didn't have to actually _say_ anything, it worked.

Rory reveled in his parting words, realizing this relationship would be quite different from Round 1.

**There you have it folks. A tad more. Still sick (now with a stupid diagnosis) making it hard to be back in school. I will not write more for awhile, sorry. Between school and stuff down at the hospital, I'll be lucky to turn on the computer. Plus I had an idea for some slash…my new guilty pleasure. So this is hiatus until late March. Sorry! Review!**


	8. Causing Problems

Chapter 8: Causing Problems

Rory sat back on the couch and attempted to suppress a grin. It was Friday night and she could hear her mother's and grandmother's voices echoing off the kitchen walls to the sitting area.

"You did this on purpose! That's what you do…you get involved, always!"

"Oh, you're being ridiculous. You are acting like a child."

"Am I? _Am_ I mother? You need to get involved in everything, that's where you fester!"

"I _what_?"

"That's right, you fester! Like fungus! You're like a mushroom!"

"I'm not listening to this anymore."

Both women entered the room again, Emily slightly red in the face and Lorelai out of breath. The collapsed on to their respective seats and the silence set in.

"So…where's Dad tonight?" Lorelai attempted conversation, almost grudgingly.

"Excuse me Mrs. Gilmore? Dinner is ready."

Emily sighed dramatically, "Thank you Clara," she stood and walked towards the dining room, stopping to turn around and look at Lorelai. "I already told you, honestly, don't you listen to anyone but yourself?"

Rory snorted into her drink as she walked past her mother. Lorelai made a face and followed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alright, what are you so damn cheery about?" Lorelai turned to her daughter as soon as they'd left the Gilmore's driveway.

"What?"

"Come on, give it to me. You cannot be that thrilled that your grandmother is attempting to weasel her way into the inn. I can't believe that!" She put on a falsetto (and highly inaccurate) voice to mimic Emily Gilmore. "'Oh Lorelai, I think the girls and I are going to have tea at your little inn every now and then, say daily? I don't trust you at all and am trying to make squashing your independence an Olympic sport, isn't that just lovely?"

"Its _de_lovely." Rory put in, glad for the subject change.

The rant on the many flaws of Emily Gilmore lasted the entire ride home. Rory was grateful and not having to face her mother on the Jess issue. She didn't want a lecture about being on the rebound and Lorelai having "been there before". Rory felt bad, she liked having her relationship a secret.

Not like it was a relationship at this point. They had met several times and for the most part, made out. Rory didn't mind, she even admitted to herself that the physical aspect of her relationship with Dean was lacking.

Tonight Rory was going to meet Jess for a movie at the Red, White and Black Movie Theatre. It wasn't really his thing, but Rory talked/kissed him into it. She was excited, it would be like an actually date.

"Rory? Where are you?" Lorelai's voice floated through the house.

"We just got home, you managed to lose me that quickly? I highly overestimated your parenting skills, missy. I'm going out with Lane. I won't be out past 10:30, I'm pretty beat." Rory rambled back to her mother from her room. "Hey, Mom, do you-Oh my God!"

Rory had turned around and Lorelai stood at the door, her eyes squinting and calculating. "Boy."

Rory swallowed. "W-What?"

"Boy."

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

Lorelai started to smirk and nod, giving her an entirely insane visage. "Boy."

"Okay, see, the whole point of language is to convey concepts and you need more than the repetition of a single noun to do that. Do you want to try again?"

"Which boy?"

Rory, realizing where this was going, quickly slipped past her mother to the kitchen. "I'm going to meet Lane."

"Jess." It was one word, but Rory could hear her mother's entire attitude change. Teasing questioning to painful realization in under 5 seconds.

"Jess?"

"You aren't going to meet Lane. You haven't been out to meet Lane. It's a boy, and you're the Breakfast Club basketcase, recluse which means Jess is the only boy you know. Its Jess."

Rory stared incredulously. Damn that woman. "How…?"

"Jittery, blushing, awkward, not to mention extra pretty: the sign of a kid with a conscience who's sneaking out for a boy. Jess."

Rory let out a sigh of frustration and threw up her hands. "Fine! Its Jess, I'm dating Jess."

There was a pause in the conversation. Rory turned back from the refrigerator to her mother standing in the doorway to her bedroom. Lorelai looked as though she was struggling to find the right words to convey her thoughts but keep a relationship with her daughter. Guilt trip always worked.

"Why didn't you tell me? We're friends. At least, I thought we were, but it's apparently not mutual because you won't even tell me about your new boyfriend." Lorelai crossed her arms and pouted.

"Mom, I couldn't. He's not really my boyfriend. You didn't like him, and I knew you would give me a lecture about being on the rebound-"

"Because its true."

"and you would tell me he couldn't be trusted"

"he can't!"

"and that Jess is a bad influence on me"

"he is!"

"and you've been there before so you _must_ know exactly what's right"

"Hey! Rory!" Lorelai looked quite afronted. "I know you're making my life a lot easier by giving the argument for me, but honey: You have to believe I'm right."

"Its not true! Its crap, and you _know_ that! He's fine, you just don't like him because he reminds you of Dad."

"Yes, he does remind me of your Dad and you know what he did! You're living proof that these guys aren't safe!"

'No! You're just mad because you aren't with Dad and I'm with Jess!" The words were out before Rory realized it.

Lorelai looked at her silently, her eyes open, almost glassy. When she spoke it was a helpless whisper, "No...he hasn't been a bad influence on you at all."

Rory stood alone in the kitchen, numb with a silent self-hate. She regretfully began to think things were easier with Dean.

Jess stood in the shadows outside the Gilmore house and could hear muffled yells. He shook his head. Loreali was insane, she'd never approve...Rory was too damn perfect to ever belong with him. He looked up quickly as he saw Rory closing the front door and jumping off the porch. She saw him and approached, pulling on her jacket.

"So that went badly." Rory slumped against Jess, he was slightly taken aback but managed to wrap his arms around her. "Lorelai Gilmore knows and sees all."

"Right..." Jess let out a breath. "That's the risk you run with dating the town hoodlum."

Rory looked up and smiled, pulling him closer and kissing him quickly. "She's not going to forget this. I really messed things up."

"Nah. A little, but you two are unnaturally close. You'll be fine. Now on to more important matters, like our date." Jess steered Rory and the conversation away from her mother. "The Red, White, and Black Movie Theatre is playing Dr. Strangelove tonight. Interested?"

"Do I breathe?" Rory slipped her arm around his waist as he had done to her as they moved closer to town, but she abruptly stopped. "Wait, let's um, take Orange Street."

"...Why? Embarrassed by me?" Jess knew that Orange Street was essentially as close to a back alley as Stars Hollow could have. but he was quite taken by surprise at the reaction his question brought to Rory. Her eyes widened fearfully and her breath quickened, as if he'd guessed right.

"No! Not at all, its just a nice night for a long walk."

"Its October and its about 20 below."

"Oh, now that's just an exargeration." Rory smiled a little as if to chalk the issue of as a joke.

"Oh, now your lie is just transparent." Jess matched her smile with more of a mocking smirk.

Rory's smile fell and she stumbled for the right words. "I just...its so weird, this town. I mean, you know I can't--"

"Can't have a boyfriend? You just had one, I think the town is pretty familiar with you having a guy skulking around you."

"Exactly! The town is so used to Dean (Jess flinched at the name) and I just don't want everyone to make a big deal."

"So you'll make it a bigger one by hiding it?" Jess challenged.

Rory paused, "No, just...let's give it some time, okay?"

"Of course."

Rory hasn't heard right. "What?"

"It makes _perfect_ sense. I mean, you would want people to see us do this." Jess quickly moved in on Rory, pushing her against a tree. His mouth found hers and she moaned into him as his hands held her face. He moved his leg in between her two, elicting another whimper. "No one should see this, voyuers are just wrong, kiddies."

Jess dragged his hands along her neck and collar bone, still kissing her and distracting with his tongue. His hands slipped to her shirt and he felt the top of bra straps under it. Perhaps if he moved slowly she wouldn't notice...

"No! Jess, stop!" Jess backed off quickly and continued the way they had been walking, as if that would stop Rory from wanting to 'talk' about things. "Jess! I'm sorry, I just...not _here_. I mean, public **indency** and my mother is right in there and we haven't even been together for that long. Not like we're "together together"...'cause we aren't. That's my fault and everything for stopping...but I shouldn't be forced. Not forced, I mean you aren't like raping me, you might not have even been planning for sex, I don't know. I can't read your mind, I'm not a psychic. Do psychics predict the future or read minds? Or both? Because whenever I'm talking about them I never know, not like I talk about psychics a lot, just right now when I'm babbling about turning down...sex...um...should I go home? Because this night is just so awkward already and I'm making it wor-"

"'Gentlemen, you can't fight in here!" Jess' voice rung out in the night.

"...What?"

"This is the War Room!'" Jess pulled Rory to his side. "Now do you want to miss fun like that? Peter Sellers in about 12 different roles? Come on, we'll be late and as much as I love making Kirk angry, tonight's not a good night for that."

Rory numbly followed and fell into step with Jess. He was good to her...now why couldn't Lorelai see all this? Her mother was just so narrow-minded, but didn't she also say that people deserve second chances?...no that wasn't her. But someone said it. And Jess deserved it. So he screwed up with the town a few times, but even Lorelai thought some stuff was funny. Jess had a bad childhood and Luke was helping him get back on track, but Rome wasn't built in a day. Lorelai needed to give him a proper opportunity...which would most likely come from Rory giving the two of them an opportunity...something they both liked, to draw them both in...like...food...

"Oh my God its perfect!"

"And the energy is back. What's perfect?" Jess glanced over at Rory.

"Dinner, you could come over for dinner next weekend!"

"No." Jess didn't even let her finish 'end' before his answer was out.

"Alright, fine this weekend." Rory shot back, apparently unwilling to take no for an answer.

"Rory..." Jess sounded exasperated.

"Come on, please? It'll be perfect-"

"You mentioned that."

"You can have food-"

"I can do that at Luke's."

"And she can eat-"

"Lorelai doesn't need me to be around for her to eat."

"And you two can get to know each other!"

"I don't want to."

Rory almost playful tone ended. "Why not?"

Jess shrugged but kept walking. "She doesn't like me."

"Do you like her?" Jess didn't answer. Rory continued. "This is important to _me_."

Jess stopped and sighed. "Maybe."

"Really?" Rory practically bounced. "Yay! Thank you, this'll be good. You can even invite Luke!"

"I said 'maybe'." Jess shot warningly.

Rory waved him off and skipped off. "That's practically a 'yes.'

Jess would have commented, but he noticed she wasn't taking Orange Street, but rather the main road. If Jess was some romantic idiot, that would have been the kind of thing to make him just a little bit happy.

**A/N: Haven't written this in forever...slash has taken over my life...as well as health issues. But some stories are never even finished, so I suppose this is better than nothing. Unfortunately, I'm not getting a whole lot of ideas for this, 'cept sort of copying the show. Its terrible I know. Hopefully there will be another update by autumn...I know that's far away but I have a life on the side of literati. Unfortunately, a lot of it involves the hospitals...**

**Thanks for those of you sticking this out, please review!**


	9. Dinner and Defiling

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

**-Odd twist of fate: Another chapter.**

**-The veterinarian hospital where I work has a client who named her cats Lorelai and Sookie! Great, right? **

**-I also wanted to clarify something: I have no deadlines, I have no requirement to ever finish this, and I have no duty to explain the long breaks between chapters. So if I get one more personal message cursing and mocking and ranting at me to update sooner, I will report it. It's pathetic and done so cruelly. I'm sick and in and out of hospitals, so leave me the hell alone. **

**Sorry to bring that up, thanks for all the support and reviews from the rest of you! **

**-Although I love ****corrective criticism**** and compliments in reviews and personal messages!! **

**So on with the story.**

Chapter 9: Dinner and Defiling

Rory snuck in the house as quietly as possible. It was futile; Lorelai was sitting in the living room, reading a magazine. She looked up…and looked back down.

"Mom?" Rory was tentative, whispering.

"Hm?" _Can a 'hm' sound cold and angry? Apparently._

"Can you put the magazine down? I wanted to talk to you." Rory came around the couch and sat on it.

"I don't feel like talking to you right now, Rory. I don't want to yell but I'm mad as hell."

"And you can't take it anymore?" Rory put in helpfully.

Lorelai put the magazine down and smiled slightly. "I'm listening."

"I was a jerk, a major jerk." Rory stated bluntly.

Lorelai got a far-off look in her eyes and she nodded. "Yup."

"I just don't want to compare Jess and Dad. They're different people, you know?"

Lorelai smiled. "I know sweetie, I shouldn't do that. But I swear, it's like looking in a mirror and it scares me."

"I know you don't trust him, but don't you trust me?" Rory tried to subtly add a pout to that comment.

"One: I don't trust him with very good reason. Two: Of course I trust you, my _dis_trust of him outweighs that."

"You know that's not fair."

"Yes, it is; I'm the mom. He has to earn my trust, okay?" Lorelai regretted her words when she saw the glint in Rory's eyes. Her voice dropped an octave into a bored tone. "What?"

"He _can _prove himself! We can have dinner here next weekend, or this weekend. You guys can bond and stuff!"

"Rory…remember what happened last time we tried to have him for dinner? It wasn't exactly smooth sailing."

"But that was his first week here, and he's already agreed." Rory said.

"Really? _Jess_ agreed to come and have dinner with us?" Lorelai's suspicion coated her words.

"Yeah. He's looking forward to it." Rory blinked subconsciously in rapid succession. Lorelai noticed.

"Lying doesn't make you any prettier you know."

"Okay, he agreed…well at least he's considering it! Come on, you have to do your part too! Please?"

Lorelai sighed. She was going to lose. "I can't cook."

"Sookie would love to help."

"I don't want to make her do any work."

"She won't mind."

"Rory…" Lorelai whined.

"Mom…" Rory whined back.

They stared at each other, puppy dog eyes matching puppy dog eyes.

Lorelai threw up her hands and looked away. "Fine!"

Rory leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Rory bounced off the couch towards her room.

"Rory!" _So close._

She turned. "Yes?"

"Is that the same mouth you kiss your hoodlum boyfriend with?"

Rory blushed. "I'm going to bed."

Lorelai grinned and subconsciously wiped at her cheek. She was thinking. Dinner with her mini-me. The dangerous bad boy her daughter had decided to date. It was going to be awkward. Maybe she should invite Emily and Richard to add to the fun.

The front door knocked. Damn. It was 6:58. Who the hell comes to a 7:00 dinner before 8:00?

"Rory! The miscreant is here!" Lorelai shouted. She didn't care if Jess could hear her through the door. What mattered most was his attitude once he got here. Lorelai had worked out plans in her head on how to deal with him and was prepared for the battle of wits. She had reluctantly asked Sookie to whip up a little food, which led to 3 million questions and 3 million dishes spread across the ground floor on virtually every surface.

Lorelai knew Luke was coming, so at least she had someone else to poke fun at/with. (You can never tell with Luke).

The door was knocked on again and Lorelai distinctly heard Luke's voice shouting her name. She responded with a loud "Its open!"

Brushing back her hair and readjusting her necklace one more time, Lorelai headed down the stairs to see Luke and Jess in the hallway looking absolutely ridiculous.

Luke had most likely tried to convince Jess to look nice and had done the same. They were both wearing some sort of dress-pants and button-down shirts, and it definitely wasn't flannel. Lorelai just stared at Luke, he actually cleaned up good…well? Cleaned up well? Her grammar thoughts were interrupted by Rory rushing out of her room in some sort of chic sweater set. Like a modern-day Emily. It was equally ridiculous. Why did everyone feel the need to look extra pretty tonight?

"Hi, glad you guys came…um, did you get here okay?" Rory rushed forward and stopped awkwardly inches from Jess' face. It was obvious that kissing him was instinct by now, but the publicity needed some work.

"We were completely lost, but thank God for Mapquest." Luke muttered, nodding at Lorelai as greeting. Jess and Rory awkwardly shared a 'peck'.

Silence. Awkward silence.

"So, come in. _Sookie_ made the food so no one will die of food poisoning tonight!" Lorelai sang out brightly, leading the way to the kitchen.

It took awkward passing of dishes, clattering of plates, muttering of apologizes in the small spaces, and sarcastic quips all around for everyone to be seated at the crowded kitchen table.

It wasn't entirely awkward at first as everyone dug in, but the silence grew thicker as the plates grew thinner. Lorelai decided, as was protocol with Emily and Richard, to make it more awkward.

'So, Jess. Are you planning on defiling my sweet little angel?"

Luke choked on his food, Rory kicked her under the table with her eyes wide and frantic, and Jess….son of a bitch: the boy was _blushing_.

Lorelai raised warning eyebrows at Rory to keep her mouth shut and Luke was obviously not going to jump in, leaving Jess to answer.

He looked up, and their eyes met. Jess opened his mouth, finally speechless. "Um…I…Rory is…er…I don't think…hmm…you know its…um…I like her." His blush increased, he looked like a freakin' Weasley.

"Well, good. That's an excellent start." Lorelai quipped.

"Look, what do you want me to say? I'm not making any dying confessions and we're sure as hell not picking out china patterns!" Jess was angry when he was embarrassed apparently, Lorelai mused.

"No, I like your answer. Its good."

"Good."

"That's what I said."

"Okay."

"I mean, you have a lot in common."

"I guess."

"You guess? Jess, you should have things in common with the girl you're snogging." Rory threw her head in her hands at the "British slang" Lorelai loved to throw in.

"We do, we're both smart."

"So, date a chick in Mensa."

"And Rory is…" He muttered the word 'pretty'.

"Yes, and you are very pretty too." Lorelai grinned and was talking in her baby voice.

"Look, lay off me! I didn't come here to be grilled, I came because Rory said I had too!" Jess had stood up, his arms gesturing widely.

"Rory said you had too!?!?" Both Luke and Lorelai echoed, and then turned to each other.

"We should get him a leash." Luke muttered.

"We should get her a diabolical lair to plot more schemes." Lorelai cracked.

"Okay!" Rory stood. "I think that everyone is coming at this at the wrong angle. This isn't about who conned who into eating together, shouldn't we focus on more important issues?"

"You brought home a boy with a good chance of committing crimes?"

"No, Mom…that we all get to see each other. How often does that happen anymore?"

"Daily."

"Jess! _Not _helping my argument. The point is we are able to appreciate each other's company. Appreciate our relationships and futures interacting together-"

"Future? Oh Jess, you'd better rethink the china pattern issue!"

"Luke! Not helping." Rory shouted exasperated. 'Can't we just start over, and talk about enjoyable things?"

Lorelai chimed in. "Oh, sweetie. This was enjoyable. Luke, are you having fun?"

"As much as I could in this situation."

"And Jess?"

"Yeah." Jess smirked at Rory.

"So it seems like you're the only one not having a good time, silly girl."

"I hate being ganged up on." Rory's eyes shifted around the table, she blushed, pouted, and sat down.

Silence.

Awkward. Silence.

"Alright, so define "defile" for me, Ms. Gilmore."

Lorelai couldn't help but grin as Rory put her head in her hands and Luke muttered "jeez". It was scary how similarly the two of their minds worked.

**¡Adios!**


End file.
